


Addiction

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Creepy, Dark, F/M, Fear, Fucked Up, Innocence, Insanity, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Murder, Obsession, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Tears, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Husk had never given a single fuck about anyone in his entire life and he never thought it would end up happening either. But then he met the angel named Charlie and suddenly his life had purpose again. She was his new addiction and he would never give her up.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Husk, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Charlie Magne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Bsbsss welp here it is! The Yandere Husk x Charlie fic I promised xD I'm actually surprisingly proud of this story and I am so surprised there was literally nothing about them! So I feel strangely cool by starting of their shipping tag with some Yandere messed up stuff hahaa 
> 
> I seriously hope you like it guys and I hope Husk wasn't too OOC!
> 
> Yandere Sir Pentious x Niffty will probably come next xD

Husk had never cared about anything. His life felt like a constant blur to himself and he just lived on a day to day basis. There were some things he cared about. But mostly they were all so negative. He loved alchohol. It helped him forget all of the pain inside of his soul for even a little bit. Of course he also loved gambling. He won and he lost. It was addicting and just so hard to resist it.

He did have a job, though it wasn't uncommon for him to constantly have to look for new ones. Currently he had scored a job as a bartender and at least he was making enough money to keep his house. It wasn't in the best condition mostly because he just didn't give a fuck about anything. His appearance already showed off his nonchalant and zero to fucks give attitude as well.

Husk was vulgar and crude. He never held anything back that he had to say and that also obviously lead him to have constant fights. The man could be brutal but obviously he had never killed anyone nor was he planning too. It would be way too fucking useless for him to do so.

Sometimes he also managed to feel alive when he had a chance to fuck somebody. Usually hookers, more rarely did he also have women approach him and come home with him. When he had sex was also one of the only times when he also actually put some effort into something. It just felt so good even if it was momentary bliss but the women always left by morning and at times even earlier. It was a constant circle, one he didn't really care for.

Deep down inside of himself he really did want company. He wanted a beautiful woman to be his wife, maybe even a child. A family that he never had. Maybe then he could actually pull himself together as well and not be such a fucking drunk as well.

But all of that was just wishful and idiotic thinking. His dreams had all been shattered long time ago and he also lost the capacity to love anyone a while ago.

At least that's what he thought.

Life always had new things to throw at your feet, didn't it?

When he met that angel in the body of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, nor would he ever see. Her long, beautiful blonde hair. Those cute brown eyes staring at him. Of course her body was absolutely flawless too. But that really wasn't the first thing he noticed about her. It was her sweet, gentle voice that he had noticed first and foremost.

He had been walking home from his job, surprisingly not drunk yet. It was late and he was tired as all hell, just wanting to go to his bed and sleep all of his problems away. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would find an angel in such a way.

Suddenly someone collided into him, someone smaller then him and they both ended up falling onto the ground with the stranger on top of him. He was about to yell out all types of vulgarities before his eyes met with the woman and her voice rang through his ears.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry sir!" She was quick to apologize and for the first time in his life. He was completely speechless and watched the woman get off of himself and pull on his hand with her smaller, much more delicate one. He subtly gulped and pulled himself back up as well. "It's no problem toots. Don't worry about it."

He looked down at her and her adorable eyes looked up at him with that worried look on her face. His heart started to beat faster and he felt so confused over this new emotion. But it was strangely welcoming.

"Are you sure you're okay? I am really sorry. I should have looked better where I was going." Her voice was the most beautiful melody he had ever heard in his entire freaking life. It was like a harp. He just chuckled at her and offered a small smile. "I'm just fine. No need to worry about me. Have a good night." Being like this was completely new to him and it was so unlike him that he felt like a complete new person. But he couldn't resist acting like this.

The gorgeous blonde smiled and let out a small giggle. "You too sir!" She said before going off on her merry way. There was a weird feeling in his heart as he watched her walk away. He should just continue walking to his home but he couldn't. He knew how fucked up it was but really his feelings were good! She was such a cute little thing. Any other disgusting man would wanna eat her up so this was to help her and keep her safe. Which is why he followed her in the dark and made sure that nobody could even harm a single hair on her beautiful head.

Husk made sure no creeps would come near her or do anything to harm her all the way until she made it home and stepped inside her small house. He took a few pictures of her on his phone as well. Nothing perverted. Just to see her beauty later on again.

Oh not even he could have seen how far this would really go.

This girl took over his entire life. It angered him a little. But not as much as he truly thought it would. She gave him a reason to step out of his bed every morning. Hell because of her he even cut down with his drinking. Because of her he couldn't have sex with any other woman because he felt like he was cheating on her.

It sounded so fucking ridiculous since they weren't dating. Maybe she had already forgotten of his existence all together but he didn't want to think of that even if it was possible. Still she gave him so much to strive for and he even started to do better at his job, also he finally started to clean around the house he owned. All because of her.

Every time he had free time then he made sure to follow her around and keep her safe. She seemed to have such an pure and optimistic outlook on life. It was just so adorable and she was so painfully innocent to the world's cruelty. She didn't understand what this awful world could do to someone as sweet as her. Everyone could tear her apart and leave her when there was nothing more to take.

But he would never ever do that! Not in a million years!

This blonde angel, a goddess even, was the reason for him to keep going. Which is why he had to repay her with everything she had done for him!

Husk followed her around everytime he could. He had been inside of her house a few times and had put small cameras around her house. Of course his intentions were pure but he was only a man so when she was naked or he got to see her in her underwear then he made sure to pleasure himself and boy did it feel so good.

He kept imagining what it would feel like to actually feel her warmth around his cock. He knew it would feel amazing. Even better what it would feel like to actually start a family with her and have a child. These thoughts made him feel so satisfied and happy and he wouldn't stop until he had made these turn into a reality. He couldn't stop now.

There a shrine of her in his closet. There were her belongings and two pairs of her panties as well. That were now a little ruined by his cum covering them. But it didn't matter. His desires were way too hard to resist and he just couldn't stop thinking of her day and night. She was his angel and his soulmate.

While he had previously thought that he would never kill anyone in his life then it all changed when it came to her and that annoying girl stuck by her side like glue. Vaggie was her name, as much as he cared to remember. But what was worse about her just being plainly annoying was that this stupid girl made his adorable angel smile.

Oh no, this just wouldn't fucking do.

This bitch would have to go or him and Charlie could never have their happily ever after.

So he did what he never knew he was capable of and he murdered the little cunt. She was fierce and definitely fought back, even seemingly getting the upper hand for a moment but she had no chance from him and his knife. Of course also his gun. When he was finished with her then she was completely covered in bleed and in general was a bloody mess. All of his fury had been let out on this bitch so much that she was barely recognizable by the end of it. Not that he cared. This was all for his adorable doll and only for her.

The news of the brutal murder of the young woman flew like wildfire and his poor little angel was completely devastated, screaming and sobbing in pure despair. It hurt to watch. Oh it really did. He wished he could hug her close and kiss away all of her tears. But that time would come so soon now.

That annoying cunt got what she deserved at all, so he felt no remorse at all. He only felt bad that his beloved cried so hard over that waste of oxygen. Oh well no one ever said that love didn't go without its sacrifices. It was only right what he had done.

At last the final step of his plan took wing, finally stealing her away and keeping her safe from everybody else. Of course he knew it was dangerous but for her it would be worth it and she would thank him by the end of it all. He was sure of it. This was all for his angel and only for her. God he loved her so fucking much.

Husk made sure to steal her away in the least painful way possible. Just an injection to her neck on her walk home from her work, it was a night shift. He knew her schedule like the back of his own hand. She tried to fight him, but in the end she just wasn't strong enough to fight their love and fate of being together.

He gently kissed her forehead and chuckled, whisking her away into the night in his car and he had also made a secret, soundproof room of sorts into his own house. Of course it took time and money but nothing mattered when it came to her. He tied her arms to the bedposts but still tried not to tie them too tight so she wouldn't be in too much discomfort but obviously still strong enough so she couldn't get away from him. At first he knew she would cry, scream, fight him.

God he wasn't so fucking delusional that he wouldn't understand that. But he still knew that eventually she would understand how much she loved him as well. As her future husband and the father of their child. It would all be perfect and he just couldn't wait for it all.

Husk didn't leave her side not even for a second. He already had a glass of water and painkillers by her bedside. She was so beautiful and peaceful like this. But she was beautiful no matter what. Even in her tears of despair she was beautiful. Even if he didn't like seeing her cry as much as he loved seeing that adorable smile. It would be perfect eventually, no matter what he had to do.

Finally his angel woke up and opened her beautiful brown eyes. He smiled at her and in a matter of seconds her eyes widened with fear, when she understood the situation she was in. Of course it hurt him to see her so terrified but a dark part of himself absolutely adored seeing this side of herself.

"Shhhh, my angel. You'll be safe with me now~" He purred and caressed her cheek gently. She whimpered and flinched away from his touch. "What do you want from me?! Please let me go!" Oh her words really pulled at his heartstrings but she would understand eventually that this was all for her own good and no one else's. This wasn't for his own selfish desires. No this was all for her and only her.

"I only want you, toots. I love you so much Dollface and nobody will ever take you away from me again." He said in a husky tone and squeezed her hips gently. "You'll be happy here soon enough but I'm a patient man, don't worry." He said and played with a strand of her golden blonde hair. It was softer then he could have ever imagined. She was his perfect angel and only his.

"Y-You are fucking insane! I will never love you! Never ever! The police will come for me and find me!" She yelled at him with such defiance. The man simply rolled his eyes and chuckled into her ear. "Oh baby girl~ It's funny how you think I didn't think of that as well. All I have to do is fake your suicide. After all you were devastated when that bitch died so you took your own life. Easy as that." His tone was cold and chilling as he stared into her fearful eyes. All of her color drained from her face. "Oh and I killed that cunt, she was just getting in our way. You'll thank me eventually." He said and kissed her cheek.

The blonde woman screamed out as tears streamed down her face. But it was obvious her hopes lessened and she looked so beautiful like that. He kissed her quiet and slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning into the kiss. She tasted better then he could have ever imagined and he felt so fucking good. She was just in shock as she cried and trembled under him, giving him a chance to pull her even closer to himself.

"Shhh, toots~ No one but me will ever hear you again. We'll be so happy together and even more so when we have our first child." He said with a small, yet dreamy sight as he played with her hair, her cries just being music to his ears.

He had finally found himself a new addiction and he would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again comments mean everything to me! Any type of feedback, even constructive criticism would make me happy! Thank you so much in advance guys!!


End file.
